


Secrets Are Revealed

by 00AnimeLove00



Series: Rough Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Ball Gag, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cock Rings, Dry Sex, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Hand Cuffs, Knife Play, M/M, Masochist Hinata Shouyou, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Rough Sex, Sadist kageyama tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, Whips, candle wax, masterbating, no preparation, safe word, scourge whips, st andrews cross (sex cross), urethral vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata had been dating for a while, they both have their secrets but when Kageyama finds out Hinata is a masochist, I guess you could say everything changes for the best...or the worst.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Rough Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019485
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I tried really hard while writing this.
> 
> @giyuusfootrest

Kageyama and Hinata have been together since the second year the played volleyball together and it's been great. They're both very happy and content. They got a house together after they both turned eighteen. 

Their sex life has been good. Hinata is very pleased with how well-endowed Kageyama was. He had no problem taking it, lube obviously helped a lot. The only problem was, Kageyama was very vanilla. He was always afraid of hurting the smaller boy. 

He was very careful

When they first had sex Hinata couldn't get Kageyama and pound into him. It always had to be gentle and easy. And it's still like that. He said it was because he didn't want to hurt him and that being gentle made him calm. Hinata would never leave someone based on how the sex was, but he was thinking about it. He would never tell his partner that, he loved Kageyama, so much, but he wasn't interested in sex anymore.

Hell, Kageyama even refused using toys of any kind.

No vibrators

no cock rings

Nothing

While Kageyama is groaning on top of his Hinata is kind of...bored. Yeah it felt good, and he always came but it was never mind blowing.

He'd been tempted to call a prostitute just so he could have the pleasure he wanted but he could never do that to Kageyama. He loved him to much.

~~~

Hinata kissed Kageyama goodbye as the raven haired man left for work, Hinata had the day off so he just sat on the couch and opened his laptop. He was surfing through Facebook when he noticed one of his friends shared a post about making your submissive your partner be your sex slave when they misbehave. The post was obviously a joke but it sent thoughts into Hinata's mind about what it would be like if Kageyama started whipping him in the bedroom. It's something Hinata had thought a lot about but really envisioning it made his cock twitch a little.

Without hesitation he opened up Google and put "bdsm sex slave" and opened the first link that came up. His breath hitched when he saw the first suggested video. It was of a man tied up and bent over a pillow the with his master fisting him up to his elbow. 

"Oh fuck" Hinata whimpered and paused the video, he quickly stood up closing the blinds to their living room and grabbing some lube from the bathroom before going back to the couch and taking off his clothes. 

He poured some lube and on his palm and spread it around until it was covering his whole hand up to his wrist. And pressed play. He spread his legs and lifted them to his chest. He brought his fingers to his hole and took a deep breath before pushing two fingers in, Hinata moaned and started pumping his fingers in and out of his tight hole. "Oh!" Hinata squeaked when he found his prostate. He added and two more fingers.

Hinata threw his head back and groaned loudly. He quickly pushed his four fingers in and out of his hole, he continued to rub and push at his prostate until he felt like he was about to cum. He nibbled his lips and forced his thumb in groaning loudly. He felt like he couldn't breath he was stretched so wide. The sting was burning him which only turned him on more. 

He closed his eyes and pretended his fist was Kageyama's. He panted and his eyes rolled back, screaming as his orgasm hit. Cum spirting out across the floor. 

Hinata pulled his hand out and whimpered as he looked down. His whole was wide open, lube dripping out.

He exited out of the video and kept searching for something else.

Hinata found a video of a man being tied to the wall with his back facing his master. Hinata opened the video and watched. He started touching himself again which lead to another amazing orgasm that made him scream again. The video he finished watching was of the man being whipped over and over again. This was the kind of sex Hinata wanted.  
Hinata wanted the sex to hurt. He wanted it to make him scream. He wanted Kageyama to be as rough as possible. He wanted to be called names. Anything that would burn or cause him immense pain he would be happy with. Which Kageyama didn't know, was that he was a masochist.

Hinata had orgasm after orgasm. He was very loud and he didn't care the windows were closed. After Hinata couldn't cum anymore he got up and closed his laptop then went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He came back out to the living room with a damp towel to clean the floor, where a large puddle of cum was. He bent down and screamed  
when the door flung open, slamming against the wall, revealing Kageyama.

Hinata's breath hitched when he saw who was at the door. "K-Kageyama!" Hinata squeaked as the other man looked at him with wide eyes. 

Kageyama looked at the naked Hinata, then the floor where all the cum was, then the empty lube bottle. 

"W-why are y-you home so early?" Hinata asked nervously.

"The neighbors called worried, they heard you screaming and said you didn't answer you phone so I came home to check on you...Are you cheating on me?" Kageyama asked, looking hurt and angry.

"What?? No no!!" Hinata said quickly and dropped the towel. 'Why would you think that?!" He asked confused. He had no idea why Kageyama would even think that.

"Where is he?" Kageyama growled and walked up to the smaller man. 

"No ones here, Kageyama!" Hinata yelled, eyes starting to tear up knowing Kageyama was going to leave him.

"There is no fucking way you came that much and used all the lube yourself." Kageyama said deeply. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. He." He growled, clearly angry. "If you lie to me one more time you're putting your clothes on and leaving."

Hinata burst into tears, Kageyama looked as if he was about to hit him. "It's all mine! I was w-watching stuff and-and it was really good and I-I got off pretending it was you." Hinata whimpered, tears pouring down his cheeks faster. "And the lube?" Kageyama asked sourly. "I...I was f-fisting myself repeatedly." Hinata cried out and turned around so Kageyama could see he was telling the truth. Hinata sat on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest immediately sobbing. 

Guilt filled Kageyama when he realized Hinata was being honest. "H-Hinata...I'm so sorry." Kageyama said quietly and placed a hand on the others back which was pushed off. "Don't touch me." Hinata whimpered. Kageyama sat next to him on the couch and pulled pulled him to his chest, Hinata didn't push him away this time and leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you." He said softly and kissed the top of his head. Hinata nodded and looked up, pecking his boyfriends lips. "I love you too."

"What on earth were you looking at that got you off so much?" Kageyama asked. "I can't show you..." Hinata whispered. "Why?" He questioned confused. "You wouldn't like it. You'd think it was bad or gross." Kageyama just stared at him making Hinata sigh and open his laptop. And showed his partner all the videos.

"Oh..my God." Kageyama gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought ya'll would like to know that the video he looked up does infact exist. It's on PH. I recommend it....


	2. It's Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata confesses his secret to his partner which leads to Kageyama loving his body in ways that are so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in guys, it's about to get rough and dirty. ;)
> 
> This scourge whip has the metal balls instead of the spikes.
> 
> St. Andrews Cross (Sex cross) The dominant partner would put their submissive partner onto the cross, facing forwards or back, whichever the dominant one chooses. Once positioned on the cross the submissive partner will have their wrists and ankles cuffed, or chained, to each post on the cross and be punished in any way the dominant decides.

"So, you're telling me that you want to be fisted...up to my elbow?" Kageyama asked with a raised eyebrow to which Hinata nodded softly, still looking a little nervous. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Kageyama asked. 

"Uh, yes. There's a lot more." Hinata said taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I want you to yell at me, call me names, hit me, whip me, cut me, choke me, do anything and everything. I want you to hurt me. Humiliate me. Make me scream. Beat me until my body physically can't take anymore. I want you to be my master. Make me bleed. I want you to make me cum until I can't cum anymore. Tie me down and abuse my body in ways only you can. Fuck, carve you name into me so people know I belong to you. So that they know you own me. 

When Hinata looked at Kageyama he was shocked with the look on his face. His pupils were completely dilated, lust clear in his eyes and on his face. The raven looked like he was about to pounce on his partner and devour him whole. Hinata gulped and looked down noticing that Kageyama was completely hard. 

"K-Kageyama? Are you okay?" Hinata asked hesitantly. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Kageyama ordered and pushed Hinata off the couch and onto the floor roughly. Once Hinata did as he was told he yelped as his face was shoved into the puddle of cum on the floor. "You made a mess. I expect you to clean it. And do it properly or I swear to God I'll cut your dick off and fuck you with it." Kageyama growled. Hinata nodded and started licking up his own cum, moaning in the process. "Are you that big of a cum slut that you'll get off on just eating your own? God, you're such a whore." Hinata moaned at his partners words, cock starting to harden again.

"Put your clothes on and get your ass in the car." Kageyama growled when Hinata finished cleaning up his own mess. When the smaller just sat there Kageyama scoffed and tangled his hand in the smaller mans hair. "Now you dumb whore. Or I'll make you get in the car naked!" Kageyama shouted. "But you'd like that wouldn't you?" He mumbled as he watched Hinata dress and slip his shoes on. "You're such a good boy when you decide to listen. If you keep that up we won't be able to have fun tonight." Kageyama smirked. They both got into his car and they sped off to the unknown destination, well, unknown to Hinata that is.

"Where are we going, Yama?" Hinata asked curiously, looking at the unfamiliar town through the car windows. When he didn't get an answer he looked at his partner who, seemed to be, ignoring him. Which Hinata didn't like very much so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You're being a jerk, Yama." He realized it was a bad idea to say it right after the words left his mouth.

"Excuse me??" Kageyama shouted and slammed on the breaks making Hinata fly forward and slam his head against the dashboard. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Hinata squeaked under Kageyama's stare, "Oh, so now you're quiet? Lost all your confidence?" Kageyama laughed and started driving again. "Get in your damn seat, we're almost there." Hinata nodded and did as he was told. "You better watch your fucking mouth or else I'll make sure you're never able to talk again."

When they arrived at their destination Kageyama parked their car and both men exited the vehicle and walked towards the front door. Once they entered Hinata followed Kageyama to the front desk. "How can we help you two fine gentlemen." The female receptionist asked and sat up straighter in her seat.

"I'll book your premium room with all the exclusive toys and tools for 24 hours, please." Kageyama asked nicely, but arousal clear in his throat.

The woman at the front desk smirked. "Make sure you have a safe word. With a room like that you're going to need it." She hummed and swiped Kageyama's credit card. When it was accepted they were handed a key and told their room number. Hinata was a little nervous because he didn't know what to expect from his partner.

When they entered the room they'd be staying in for the whole day and they both gasped at the sight of what the room was filled with. There were four walls covered from top to bottom in just toys. One wall was whips, paddles, flogger, of all different size, shapes, and colors.

The seconds wall had shelves with toys on them. On the shelf they had egg bullets, anal beads, butt plugs, dildos, cock rings, urethral toys, and other things. Some of these toys vibrated and others did not. Most of them did though. They had dildos and butt plugs of many sizes. The smallest size started at 3" long and 2" wide then the largest being 12" long and 6" wide.

The third wall had all of the bondage equipment on it such as: Handcuffs, ropes, chains, and collars of many kinds. Hinata was looking around the room when noticed a box, curiosity took over him and he opened it, to his surprise there were knifes and blades of many sizes.

The fourth wall had a mixture of objects. Lube bottles in multiple flavors: cotton candy, vanilla, strawberry, and coconut. There were two of each flavors, one of each bottle had tingling sensations. Then there was just a large tube of normal flavorless lube. It didn't bring any stimulation, it was just meant to to make things easier. More contents on the was were gags in different sizes. There was a spider gag and ball gags. Both metal and rubber, once again coming on many sizes. There was also, nipple clamps and latex gloves. Which Hinata could only imagine what they would be for.

Across the room was a cross, which Hinata and Kageyama both knew as a sex cross.

"Sit down." Kageyama said to Hinata calmly, pointing to the large bed and sat next to his partner. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked resting a hand on top of Hinata's. "If you've changed your mind I'm okay with that. We can just go home and cuddle." He added with love in his voice. "I'm sure. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Hinata said shyly with a light shade of pink dusting his soft cheeks. Kageyama nodded and laced their fingers together, "We need a safe word. I know you want this but I don't want to go to far.

"The word can be grey." Hinata said and squeezed his lovers hand. "Okay, we can start whenever you're ready." Kageyama smiled.

"I'm ready now." Hinata smiled.

Kageyama nodded and lust filled his eyes and he stood up and looked his smaller partner in the eyes. "Good, get up and strip." "Now, you dumb bitch." Kageyama growled when Hinata hesitated.

The orange haired man nodded quickly and started undressing beginning with his shoes and socks. "Faster!" Kageyama yelled.

"Are you trying to get yourself punished?" He added. When Hinata giggled Kageyama walked up to his partner and held his face tightly with his left hand. "Don't make any noises without getting permission from me first. God, you're so disrespectful." Kageyama spat.

Once Hinata was completely undressed he was grabbed roughly by the arm and put on the bed. Positioning him so his face was pressed to the bed with his ass in the air. "You will count every slap I place on your ass, understood?" Kageyama said sternly.

"Yes, Kaga-AH!" Hinata was cut off with a hard slap to his ass.

"You will refer to me as Master only. Every time you slip up I will add more punishments." The raven said deeply. He got up and went to the wall that had the whips and picked the horse hair leather whip then walked back to Hinata. "Don't forget to count." "Yes, Master." Hinata replied. "AH, one!" Hinata yelled. "I didn't say you could make any noises you cunt." Kageyama yelled and kept on whipping his bottom. "Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!" Hinata whimpered, trying his hardest no to stutter knowing damn-well if he did he'd be punished even more.

~~~

"Th-thirty!" Hinata had given up not trying to stutter whcih brought him eve harsher spanks on the ass. Tears were pouring out of his eyes in both pleasure and pain. "Good boy." Kageyama cooed and moved Hinata's position so his legs were bent to his chest, face still pressed against the bed. Kageyama moaned at the sight of the smaller boys ass. It was nearly raw and bright bright red.

Without warning Kageyama slammed into Hinata's hole. The smaller boy screamed and clenched his fists into the bed sheets, panting harshly. Kageyama moaned loudly and started thrusting in and out as fast as he could. The drag was quite intense since no lubrication was used but it still brought both men pleasure. "You take my cock so well. It's like your pussy was made for me. Or is it because you're a fucking cock slut. How many men have you slept with when I wasn't giving you what you wanted, huh? I know you enough to know that you're just a whore who will take any dick you can get. Am I wrong?" Kageyama half moaned and half yelled.

"Yes, Master! You're right, I'm a whore. I love dick." Hinata cried out loudly. Kageyama continued fucking his partner dry and rough. "I'm going to cum inside you. Fuck, you want that don't you, you slut." Kageyama panted.

"Yes! Yes Master! I want all your cum. Fill up my hole like the dirty cum slut I am." Hinata cried out and whimpered when Kageyama shot his cum deep inside of him. "Master, I'm gunna cum!" Hinata moaned. "Don't you dare! I didn't give permission to cum did I??" Kageyama yelled loudly. "Please! Master, Let me cum, please!!" Hinata whined. "Hmm, nope." Kageyama hummed and got a cock ring, easily sliding it on Hinata's smaller cock. "I'm surprised I chose to be with you. You have such a sad excuse of a dick. Almost small enough that you could pass as a girl." Kageyama laughed with a smirk. "Don't be surprised when I leave you for a man. Have you even hit puberty yet?" Kageyama spat. Hinata knew that anything Kageyama said he didn't mean, but that comment really hurt him. He didn't care about his partner mentioning his small penis, but him saying that he was surprised that he wanted to date him didn't feel right to him, but he wasn't going to stop just because of that.

After Kageyama came inisde of Hinata he went over you the wall with the lube and picked up a large bottle, it wasn't scented or flavored. Just normal lubricant, he also grabbed a urethral vibrator and the nipple clamps from the wall then he walked back over to Hinata. He put a small amount of lube onto the vibrator and carefully inserted it into the tip of Hinata's penis, pushing it all the way in until it was inside him completely. Hinata moaned at the awkward feeling but quickly adjusted, his breath hitched when the vibrator was turned on. Kageyama opened the nipple clamps and put both clamps onto Hinata's pert pink nipples and pulled on the chain making Hinata holler.

Kageyama pulled on a black latex glove that went up to his elbow and poured lube from the palm of his hand all the way up to his elbow. Spreading it round until his arm was thoroughly covered. "I'm going to fist you now." Kageyama announced and pushed four of his fingers in to Hinata's hole, they slid in easy from the pervious fuck and all the times Hinata hid fisted himself earlier. Hinata nodded and moaned when he felt Kageyama's fingers enter him.

Hinata gasped when a fifth finger was added and nibbled his lip. He let out a loud moan when Kageyama pushed his hand up to his wrist and formed a fist from his hand. He slowly pushed his hand in father and farther until he reached his elbow. Hinata let out a high pitched moan and took a couple deep breaths. Kageyama didn't wait for Hinata to adjust he just started pumping his arm in and out. His movements were slow and soft at first but soon because rough and fast.

Kageyama moaned at the loud squelching sounds that were made when he would pull his arm back and push it back in. Hinata was letting out strings of deep moans and groans from the feeling of both the vibrator and Kageyama's arm. His thighs and body were shaking at the feeling of immense pleasure. Kageyama was painfully hard and aroused at the sight in front of him. "Shit, baby." Kageyama moaned and pulled out his arm, Hinata panted loudly when he finally got a break from Kageyama's arm.

When Kageyama pulled away he got a towel to clean off his arm and removed the glove, tossing it in the trash then started jerking himself off. Just as he was about to cum he inserted his member into Hinata's stretched hole and shot all his cum into him. He then removed the vibrator after turning it off, then unclipped the clamps. He twisted and pulled at Hinata's tender nipples making the smaller boy cry out in pleasure.

Kageyama grabbed a candle and lit it then flipped Hinata onto his back. After the candle had melted enough he poured a line from the middle of his chest and all the way down to his belly button. Hinata moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the strong burn. Kageyama removed the cock ring and started pumping Hinata's cock until the smaller man orgasmed with a loud scream. "Fuck." Hinata sighed. "Well, thank me. You should feel lucky that I let you cum." Kageyama scoffed. "Thank you, Master. That was amazing." Hinata hummed.

"You know, I've always wanted people to know you belong to me, that I own you completely. What do you think I should do? Hm?" Kageyama asked with serious eyes. "I could always carve my name into your foot, you know." He said and picked up a small, but sharp, knife and lightly traced the bottom of Hinata's foot but not putting enough pressure to actually cut him. "What do you think of that, my love?" Kageyama purred. "Fuck, yes, do it, please! I want your name to always be one me, Master." Hinata moaned. Hinata meant what he said too. He knew if he didn't want that Kageyama wouldn't force him.

Kageyama nodded and got on his knees in front of Hinata's feet. "Don't move." Kageyama ordered, which Hinata nodded in reply.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's left foot and pressed the tip of his knife to the bottom of his foot, lightly starting to carve his name. He started with the K then moved onto A, then G, and ended it with the E. Hinata was whimpering but trying his hardest not to move. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's right foot and finished off his name with the Y, A, M, A.

"There you go, pretty boy. Now you are permanently mine." Kageyama cleaned off his knife and went into the bathroom and grabbed some gauze and bandaged it down onto his feet to stop the bleeding.

"Get up." Kageyama said sternly and pushed Hinata over to the cross. Kageyama grabbed a ball gag, shock collar, a scourge whip, a blindfold, and a little jingle ball that he found by the other sex toys.

"Here are some rules." Kageyama started and put the collar around Hinata's neck, "I will shock you every time you make a noise. The shocks will get stronger and stronger with each noise you make, you will be gagged as well. Because you won't be able to speak I will give you this jingle ball so if it becomes to much you can shake it and I'll stop. Got it?" Hinata nodded and Kageyama slipped on the blindfold and gave him a kiss on the lips before Hinata opened his mouth so that Kageyama could put in the gag. Kageyama chose the gag that had the rubber ball instead of a metal one.

Kageyama lifted Hinata up a little so he could reach the wrist cuffs on the top posts of the cross. After his wrists were fastened in Kageyama did the same thing to Hinata's ankles, the raven haired man put the jingle ball in Hinata's hand and picked up the whip in one hand and the collar remote in the other. Kageyama pulled his arm back and threw it forward, the leather ropes and metal beads slapping against Hinata's back. The smaller man threw his head back and let out a muffled noise, back arching and letting out a muffled scream when the collar was turned on and shocked him. "Be quiet!" Kageyama yelled and continued to whip Hinata as hard as he could. Hinata had been yelling so much that the shock collar was now on it's strongest level. Hinata was crying and panting, his hand and toes scrunched up.

"Consider this a punishment for masturbating without me." Kageyama laughed. "You just can't keep your damn hands away from your tiny cock." He said with another laugh.

"How many times have you done that without me, huh?" Kageyama growled and smacked the whip harder, Hinata screamed again and his body shook with pain. "You're lucky there wasn't another guy there with you. I had my knife out behind me." Kageyama growled, "You're mine, got it?" Hinata nodded quickly in response to Kageyama's statement.

The next slap of the whip was the hardest of them all and Hinata screamed the loudest he had all night, his breath hitched when the collar was turned on. Hinata tried to shake the ball but he was in so much pain that he couldn't. The only think he could think of was to drop it but he was worried that Kageyama wouldn't be able to hear it, he had to try though. Hinata built up the strength to open his hand and the jingle ball fell from his hand and onto the floor. It quickly got Kageyama's attention and he dropped the whip and turned off the collar. He undid cuffs on Hinata's wrists and ankles quickly pulling him down, he removed the collar, blindfold, and gag.

Hinata was sobbing and he could barley move he was in so much pain. Hinata hiccupped when Kageyama picked him up and placed him in the bed, "It's okay, baby. I'm here." Kageyama said softly. "Y-yama." Hinata whimpered. Hinata's body arched and hissed when his back touched the bed it was so raw. "I'm sorry sweetie, I love you so much." Kageyama cooed and flipped Hinata onto his belly. He quickly ran to the bathroom and got a towel damp with cool water and placed it on Hinata's back, the smaller whimpered at the feeling but sighed.

Kageyama was about to cry he felt so bad. "Hey, Hinata, speak to me, baby." Kageyama said worriedly. "I'm sorry, Yama." Hinata whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong, okay, beautiful." Kageyama said gently and kissed Hinata's forehead. Hinata nodded and sniffled. He laced his fingers with Kageyama's and squeezed it tightly. Kageyama noticed Hinata had fallen asleep so he put all of the things they had used into a basket that would be cleaned later.

~~~

A couple hours later Hinata woke up and groaned, hissing as he rolled over. "Kageyama?" Hinata called quietly when his boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

The raven haired man quickly came out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed. "Hi, love. Are you okay?" Kageyama asked softly and kissed his partners lips. Hinata nodded and kissed Kageyama back. His eyes teared up a little and and looked away from Kageyama. "Why are you crying. Are you still in pain? I can get you some medication." Kageyama said sweetly. "No, that's...that's not it." Hinata said softly and bit his lip. "Did you mean it?" Kageyama looked confused and tilted his head. "You said, um, you said you were surprised you chose to be-to be with me..." Hinata said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Do feel that way?" Hinata asked, voice cracking.

Kageyama felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he heard Hinata ask that. "No! Baby no. I was just saying that. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't want to be with anyone else, ever. I want you forever. Okay?" Kageyama said and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss. Hinata nodded and kissed Kageyama back and pulled him into a hug.

"Kageyama?" Hinata said softly.

"Yes, Hinata?" Kageyama replied. 

"Can we do this again sometime?" Hinata asked with a blush. "Definitely." Kageyama smirked in reply. "Let's go shower and we can take a nap." He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of that! I definitely enjoyed. Maybe a little to much...heh. 😶
> 
> I had to add the angst and fluff at the end, I'm sorry (not really XD)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment of your opinion on the story. I think I did a good job, you tell me!


End file.
